1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to camera modules, and particularly, to an anti-shake camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules and image sensors are key components of camera modules. Generally, light beams from an object transmit through the lens module along a predetermined path and fall on a central region of the image sensor. When an image plane of the object is precisely on the image sensor, a clear image is obtained. However, camera shake occurring at the time of image capture causes either or both of the lens module and the image sensor to move slightly relative to the object. Due to resultant imprecision between image plane of the object and the image sensor, blurred image is obtained.
For such problems, anti-shake mechanisms utilizing motors were devised to move the image sensor to the image plane of the object when camera shake occurs. However, such motors are miniaturization and energy-inefficient vis-à-vis lens modules thus warranting an improvement within the art.